


Love Is Blind

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom
Genre: Emo Dan, High School, Homophobic Language, M/M, Pastel Phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pastel Phil and Emo Dan, the Sun and the Moon as people call them, picked on each other. But events make Phil see another side of Dan and friendship blossoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Lester," sneered Dan. 

"Howell." Phil pushed past him. He strode away from Dan in his pastel green jeans and pastel pink t-shirt with a pastel blue flower crown laid across his head. Yeah, Phil was a pastel boy who was called the Sun by classmates. It was his aesthetic. 

While Phil was pastel Dan was quite the opposite. With his tight black skinny jeans and dark grey shirt and worn out combat boots. He had his leather jacket slung over his shoulder. 

They both walked alone in the halls because neither had friends. Sure people were dying to hang out with Phil but only because of his parents wealth. And no one wanted to be friends with Dan because he would be, to everyone in the school, the weird emo kid nicknamed the moon who didn't give a single shit.

That day Dan went home to his drunken father, and smoking mother and retreated quickly to his room. His room was his safe-haven. It was not huge or luxurious or the best room in the world but it was where Dan could escape. He closed his door and flung himself on his monochromatic bed with various shades of gray and black. His grand piano lay to the right corner away from his bed. On the left he had a smooth black wooden dresser with dark clothing. This place of grey was his sanctuary.

Phil Lester went home to a cooking father and a working mother. He too, retreated to his room after greeting his parents. His room was quite the opposite of Dan's. Pastel  pink walls lay background to an assortment of pastel bookshelves, a dresser, a bed, and a desk. His bed faced a wall with two large windows with sheer white curtains. In between them was a large silky blue dresser where pastel clothes lay. A large mirror with white wood edges sat atop it along with his Totoro plushie, his stress mushroom, and dozens of other little toys. In the corners were creamy yellow bookshelves with hundreds of books neatly sorted by author. A pastel green desk was off to his left. There were little drawers and silver pen holders and his school books laid on it tidily. A bright white door was to his right that bore entrance to a bathroom.

Phil sighed contentedly and closed his eyes in his safe-place. 

Hours later Dan and Phil were both asleep and crickets chirped through the night.

~~~

Phil went about his school day like normal. Barely surviving long classes, smiling to those who pass him in the hall, and sending the occasional glance to Dan. 

Sure, he did get lonely sometimes without friends with him. But it was better than having friends who only cared for his money.

Dan slid into the dark music room as students faded away from the school. He sat down in front of the piano and let his fingers run across the keys. They began to move quickly as he played Requim Mass by Mozart. He knew it by heart in length.

The sound from the piano floated down the hall where Phil silently closed his locker listening. It seemed to enchant him. He followed the sound to the music room to see a dark figure beautifully playing the piano. His long slender fingers slid across the keys and the music flowed from the keys. Phil stood for what seemed like eternity in the doorway and the song came to an end. He just couldn't help himself.

"That was beautiful," he said quietly to the mysterious person. The seat scraped the floor as Dan quickly stood. There was not anger in his eyes. It was something else. Phil saw beauty in his shadowed eyes. He saw fear swirling too.

Dan walked into the light. "Lester." Phil's surprise at it being Dan did not show. Of course it had to be. Who else would be sitting in the dark with midnight black clothes covering their body?

Dan's jaw was set yet had a softness to it. "What are you doing here?" he asked Phil who was staring as if he'd only just met him.

"I was only just at my locker and I heard the music so I thought I'd come closer," Phil spoke softly not even glancing away from Dan or blushing. You could say that Phil was swayed. He looked upon this boy. A boy who was shrouded in darkeness. A boy who growled. And yet he played something so beautiful.

"Well..." Dan huffed and pushed past Phil. Suddenly he grabbed his wrist and pulled the dark boy back to face him. 

"Where'd you learn to play like that?" A genuine softness and caring filled Phil's eyes. Something Dan had never gotten before. His tense shoulders soon relaxed.

"I taught myself." Like that he pulled away from Phil's grip and ran away from him and everything that just happened.

In that short and brief moment of Dan's vulnerability Phil subconciously realized that the Moon may have a darkside, but that didn't make it any less beautiful than the Sun.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning but there are homophobic slurs and language in this chapter.

The next day at school Phil couldn't help but stare at Dan. And Dan couldn't help but try to avoid Phil. Truly, Dan was embarrased. No one knew he could play piano. If they did they would call him soft and the last thing he wanted was to be stripped of his bad boy image. That is what kept him alive.

Phil had all of his classes with Dan and so it was quite difficult for Dan to hide from him. He could practically feel the stares Phil was sending his way. A few times the teachers noticed and called on Phil for questions they knew he hadn't been paying attention for.

Finally, an extremely relieved Dan was leaving his last class of the day. He wouldn't dare go to the music room that afternoon and instead headed out the back doors of the school and began to walk to the park near his home. He dropped his bag down and sat on the swing. He rocked his legs back and forth and stared out into the sky.

Behind him, Phil stood in the trees leaning against one watching Dan swing high as crisp autumn leaves fell around him. He was quite aware that is seemed creepy to follow and watch someone but he simply couldn't help it. The previous afternoon had made him see a different side of Dan and he wanted to see more. He wanted to see the side that wasn't tensed up and mean.

Just as Phil was about to turn away from Dan he heard him singing. A soft sound but one that carried beautifully. 

_"When the Moon fell in love with the Sun."_

Phil stood there with a small enchanted smile across his face.

_"All was golden in the sky, all was golden when the day met the night."_

Dan closed his eyes and sang louder.

_"When the Sun found the Moon, she was drinking tea in a garden."_

_"Under the green umbrella trees, in the middle of the Summer."_

Phil closed his eyes, too.

_"When the Moon found the Sun, he looked like he was barely hanging on."_

_"But her eyes saved his life, in the middle of the Summer..."_

Dan's voice trailed off and Phil's eyes shot open at the stop of his singing. He hid behind the tree as he saw two fairly large kids approach Dan on the playground with sneers on their faces. He stopped swinging with fear tracing his eyes.

"Hey little Daniel." said the taller boy with flaming red hair and freckles.

"Go away Mark," said Dan quietly and unconfidently. 

"No way you queer," retorted the smaller boy with dark brown hair.

"Please, just leave me alone." Dan's voice was now quavering.

Phil drew his eyebrows together. Is this how Dan was always treated? He felt a protectiveness over Dan but remained glued to the tree. 

The taller boy, Mark, grabbed Dan by his shirt and ripped him off the swing.

"The day we leave you alone, you little faggot, is the day you kill yourself!" he growled at Dan. Phil saw him gulp and bite down on his quivering lip. Mark threw Dan on the ground and him and the smaller boy proceeded to kick him.

"Stop!" pleaded Dan. His arms shielded his face and he curled into a ball. Tears streamed down his face. Phil could hear his screams and cries of help and anger flooded through him. 

He stormed from the trees. 

"Get off him!" screamed Phil at the two boys. They stopped and turned to him sneering.

"Or what?" Mark came face to face with Phil.

"Or this." Phil jumped back and swung his fist into Mark's face. His giant hands clutched his nose. 

"Oh my god, you broke my nose." blood fell out of it and he nodded to the smaller boy. They ran away with a groaning Mark trying to stop the blood.

The anger faded away from Phil and he sat on his knees next to Dan who was still shaking and covering his face. 

"Dan, Dan are you okay?" Phil asked concerned careful not to touch Dan for fear he'd lash out at him. He could hear the soft sobs coming from beneath his arms.

"Why would you care?" Dan asked with a quiet and cracked voice.

"Because I just watched you get kicked by two giant kids that's why. Come on." Phil picked up Dan like a baby and Dan buried his bruised face into Phil crying. He wrapped his arms around Phil's waist as he slung both of their schoolbags over his shoulders carefully as to not drop Dan. Phil started to walk down the road and carried him all the way to his own house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to do longer chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan woke up in a dim room. It was night. He freaked out and threw the pastel bed covers-

Pastel.

The whole room was pastel. Dan saw various shades of pastel and immediately relaxed knowing there would only be one person with a whole room full of pastel furniture.

Phil Lester. His memories of the day came back to him.

"Dan? Are you awake?" the door creaked open and light flooded in. Phil walked in slowly shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah, I'm awake," said Dan quietly. He still couldn't believe that Phil Lester punched a kid three times his size and then carried him all the way to his own home especially because Dan never went to  _anyone's_ home except his own.

Phil turned on a lamp (with a pastel yellow lampshade might I add) and set a tray down in front of Dan.

"Lester, what the  _hell_ are you doing?"

"What do you mean,  _Howell?"_ asked Phil with a playful smile. 

"You're taking care of me that's what!" Dan gestured to the plate of grilled cheese on his lap.

"I couldn't leave you on that playground curled up into a ball, and that reminds me do you have a curfew or will your parents mind?" Phil sat on the end of the bed.

"Please," Dan said quietly. "They won't even realize I'm not there." Phil's grin faded from his face.

"Of course they will notice, you're their kid." 

"Just because you have the perfect parents doesn't mean I do," said Dan quickly, slightly fuming.

"Oh, I- I'm sorry. I guess you could stay here for the night. I could sleep on the floor."

"No no, I can just go home." Dan picked up a slice of grilled cheese. "I wouldn't want to burden you." He took a bite out of the grilled cheese. "Holy- this is so good!" And of course he ate it all in two minutes flat and was left with crumbs on his shirt. Phil was then smiling widely.

"I can ask my dad to make more for you if you'd like." 

"Yes please."

"okay, I'll be right back." Phil ran out the door and down the stairs. His dad was sitting at the dining table in the kitchen and reading. "Hey da, could you make two plates of grilled cheese?" He flashed a hopeful smile at his father. 

"Sure, yeah." He set down his book and began getting out the ingredients to make grilled cheese. "So," he began as he was cooking. "This friend of yours..."

"Dan."

"Yeah Dan, is he  _just_ a friend?"

"What?" Phil's voice was about an octave higher than usual and a lot louder. "Of course he is!"

"Don't get offended or anything I was just asking!" said his dad quickly.

"Oh my god, Dad! You know what just bring the food up when you're done, thanks." Phil grumbled and then ran back up the spiral stairs. He opened and shut the door and jumped onto the bed sitting. Dan was on top of the blanks sitting on his knees. The food tray was on the bedside table.

"What was that shouting all about?" asked Dan. Blood rushed to Phil's face and he blushed. 

"Nothing. I didn't know you could hear that." He didn't look Dan in the eyes.

"Nothing, really. Sounded like he thought I was your boyfriend." Dan grinned.

"These bloody paper thin walls!" Phil groaned. Dan laughed. He laughed a  _real_ laugh. Something Phil had never seen before from him, and something Dan hadn't done in months. It made both of them feel better.

"Anyway why would you have a boyfriend?" Dan raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. He was smiling as though he knew the answer.

"Just because of that face you're making I assume you know the answer." Dan gasped scandalously.

"The pastel boy who wears pastel clothes and flower crowns and occasionally makeup is  _gay_ , I never would have guessed?!" said Dan in a mocking tone.

"Oh please, we all know you're gay-" Dan put a finger to Phil's mouth and held his head high jokingly.

"That has nothing to do with this." Phil swatted Dan's hand away and began to laugh. Dan smiled. The biggest smile that he'd ever really smiled. Of course they both knew it was strange. Strange that supposed enemies managed to almost be actual friends.

"You know you're different than I thought you would be," Phil speculated.

"Really, how?"  

"Well you're actually funny, you actually eat, and you're nice."

"Wait what?" Dan laughed. "I actually eat, of course I eat, why wouldn't I?"

"Well," Phil was so awkward. "You're really skinny. And you're pale." Dan scoffed. Unbelievable that Phil.

"I am pale because because I stay inside and play video games and read anime and do not do anything outside whatsoever, so what's your excuse. What do you do for fun?"

"Your mum." A smile spread across Phil's face.

"Oh my god," Dan punched Phil's shoulder. "Phil that's so wrong."

"You're welcome."

Phil's door opened and his dad came in with two plates of grilled cheese. He set them down on the bed and Dan said thank you before Phil's dad stepped over to the door. As Dan was entranced by his food his dad said, "Have fun." and then he winked at Phil. He  _winked._ Phil shot him a glare and then began in on his grilled cheese.

Later that night after lots of talking and laughing Phil's mom peeked into his room to tell them it was time to get to bed. Phil set up his sleeping bag on the floor (it was pastel blue) and grabbed a pillow from his bed. He curled up into a ball and Dan turned out the lamp.

"Good night Dan."

"G'night Phil."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really short chapter today because I didn't have a lot of time. I'll really try to do some longer ones!

Phil woke up and scratched his head. It was 7. He had to get Dan up so they could get ready for school. Phil stood up and approached the bed. He shook Dan until he was awake, and cursing at Phil. Dan stood up and stretched. Phil watched him and his cute hobbit hair. It was messed up and wavy. He just wanted to reach over and-

"Oh shit." something came to Dan's mind. "Do you have any black clothes?" Phil thought for a moment and walked and over to his dresser. He sat down and Dan joined him on floor and opened his bottom drawer. 

"Holy f-"

"Language!" Dan stifled a laugh.

"Softie," he muttered sarcastically. He reached into Phil's bottom drawer and pulled a black t-shirt and skinny jeans along with black socks. "Why do you have black clothes?"

"I wear them when I'm just at home so I don't get my pastels dirty." Oh, cute adorable little Phil. 

"Thank god. I'm gonna change." Dan stood and walked into the bathroom. Phil closed that drawer and opened the top one. He pulled out pastel pink jeans and t-shirt. Then he grabbed pink socks and converses from his second drawer. He quickly threw everything and as he tied his shoelaces Dan stepped out of the bathroom. Now normally Phil wouldn't curse but...

"Holy shit." Dan wasn't in his black clothes. Instead he was wearing pastel green clothes from head to toe. The extra set Phil kept in his bathroom. Now he just needed the shoes. 

Dan smirked at Phil's comment. "Why are you-

"Wearing these clothes? Because I can, and because this is what I'm wearing to school."

"You can't be serious!"

"I am! I don't care what people think! Now let's get breakfast." Dan grabbed Phil by the arm and pulled him downstairs to the kitchen. Dan sat at the bar stool and Phil took out the stuff to make pancakes. "Oh my god I love pancakes!" yelled an excited Dan.

"I have been told that I make the best pancakes in the world," Phil gloated.

They ate their delicious breakfast quickly and headed off to school.

They threw open the double doors and walked in side by side. Heads turned to stare and people backed up against the lockers. Dan and Phil glanced at each other and smiled at each other. They turned into their first class together and whispering ensued in the people from the hall. Confusion was to be expected, especially considering the boy named the Moon was wearing the Sun's clothing.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the  _actual_ fuck?" exclaimed Dan.

"What?" Phil shouted.

"Don't what me Phil Lester, you're the one who just said you'd kill me so you could marry Nick Jonas and kiss Alex Kingston.

"So, it's not like you'd ever want to kiss me!" yelled a grinning Phil. They were at Phil's house on a Saturday many weeks later.

"Well maybe I would you arse!" 

Phil scoffed. "No, you would never kiss me!"

"Oh really?" questioned Dan. He grabbed Phil's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Phil's eyes were wide but soon were closed and he wrapped his hands around Dan's neck. He twisted Dan around and laid on top of him not breaking the kiss for even a second. Dan laid his hands across Phil's back as Phil pulled away. Their noses touched and they both breathed heavily.

"What the actual fuck?" whispered Dan. A smile played across their faces. Phil twisted Dan's hair.

"I've been wanting to do that for awhile."

"Me too." 

Suddenly the door to Phil's bedroom was flying open.

"Phil I need you to-" his dad stopped suddenly as Dan and Phil quickly pushed away from each other. "Oh," a smile spread across his dad's face. "I'll just be downstairs-" he ran away with a slight squealing coming from his throat.

"Well that was... awkward," said Phil quietly.

"Yeah," replied Dan just as quiet. Then he lunged at Phil and grabbed his head. He pulled him into a kiss and proceeded to wrap his legs around Phil's torso. He broke away.

"So I guess we'll be the talk of the school showing up holding hands, eh?"

\---

**The next Monday**

Dan grabs Phil's hand. He was back in his normal black clothing but wore a blue and white flower crown on his head. Phil was wearing Pastel blue.

"I'm nervous," said Dan as they walked to the school door.

"Me too," replied Phil honestly. They hesitated in front of the doors but Phil eventually reached over and opened it. "Let's do this."

They walked down the hallways and heads turned just as they had weeks before. Mouths dropped open and eyes stared at their entwined hands. As they reached the classroom door a tall boy whispered, "faggots." Dan paused and then pulled Phil into a kiss. His mouth dropped away and he glared at the boy. He stuck his middle finger up at him and pulled Phil into the classroom. People laughed and whispered in the hall as they sat down next to each other in the class.

Phil leaned over to Dan and whispered into his ear, "That was bloody brilliant."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Just lots of fluff.

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's body and laid his head on Phil's chest.

'You're squishy, like a human pillow."

"Thank you," Phil paused, "I think."

"I like the squishy." Dan moved up and placed his head on Phil's collarbone. His breath warmed up Phil's neck.

Before long Dan was softly snoring on Phil's bed. Phil laid his head on a pillow and wrapped a blanked around them both. He wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him close. His hair smelled like strawberries. Phil smiled.

He closed his eyes and and melted into Dan's warmth.

\---

Dan woke up wrapped in Phil's arms. It was Saturday morning. He was still in his outfit from the previous day. 

"Phil?" A soft grumble came from the figure latched onto him. "Are you awake?"

"No." Dan turned on his side to face Phil.

"You know you're cute when you're tired."

"Am I now?"

"Yeah, that's what I just said." Dan couldn't help but smile at Phil as his eyes began to open. Phil smiled back and grabbed Dan's hand with his own. He pushed Dan over with his other hand and laid his head on his chest as Dan had done to him the day before. 

"You're squishy."

" _Am I now?_ " asked Dan in a mocking tone.

"Oh shush." They fell into a comfortable silence and Phil listened to Dan's heartbeat. "Hey Phil," said Dan at last.

"Yeah?" Dan looked down at him with pleading brown eyes.

"Can you make pancakes?" Phil laughed and got up nodding at him.

"I'll be right back." He slid through the door and quietly stepped down the stairs.

Dan got under the sheets of Phil's bed and squished into the pillows, letting his eyes close. He breathed in the smell of Phil, like licorice and books. He fell half-asleep and smiled to himself.

\---

Phil walked up the stairs carefully as not to drop the little cup of syrup on the tray with pancakes on it. As a treat Phil had decided to make bacon as well. He pushed open the door to his bedroom to see Dan snuggled up in his blankets. A small smile spread across Phil's face as he watched Dan with adoring eyes.

Dan's eyes fluttered open to see Phil staring at him with a beaming look. Along with a tray on pancakes and bacon. He sat up quickly and grinned at Phil as he sat down and put the tray on the bed.

Phil picked up a small pancake and dipped it in the maple syrup. He led it to Dan's mouth and stuck it between Dan's teeth as he giggled. Then he got a piece of bacon and stuck it in his own mouth. He groaned in delight and threw his hands in the air. 

"This bacon tastes beautiful!" he said chewing in between words.

Soon enough they indulged all of their breakfast and had set it off to the side. At that moment Simba decided to come creeping the door. Simba was Phil's cat. His orange tabby cat. His fluffy cat. His fat cat.

Dan gasped at the sight of him.

"It's so cute." he jumped out of the bed and picked the cat up. He hopped back on the bed and crossed his legs. He squished Simba as he brushed his furry head against Dan's cheek.

"He likes you, and his name is Simba." Phil stated. Dan kissed Simba's head and handed him to Phil. Phil picked him up and proceeded to get off the bed and lay Simba on his shoulder. He ran around the room and spread both his arms. Simba looked so happy. Then Phil jumped onto the edge of his bed and turned out towards the floor. He picked Simba up and stretched his arms out like the Lion King.

"Phil," Dan stood up on the bed laughing. "What are you doing?" Phil turned quickly so that Dan was face to face with a wide-eyed Simba.

"The Lion King," whispered Phil evilly in a joking manner.

"You are too adorable."


End file.
